


do not disturb (let me ride, hear it all out)

by tragickenobi



Series: modern quiobikin [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (by the loosest definition), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, these all make it sound way more kinky than it really truly is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragickenobi/pseuds/tragickenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: imagine a calling b on the phone, who tries to answer calmly but keeps letting out occasional gasps because they're in the process of being felt up/touched/fucked by c</p>
            </blockquote>





	do not disturb (let me ride, hear it all out)

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, but a prompt that screamed this 'verse to me and frankly i needed to dust off my smut writing anyway.
> 
> prompt taken from polyshipprompts on tumblr 
> 
> this is absolutely a pointless blurb; i promise the next thing i publish for this verse will actually contain some story. it's up in the air for if it'll continue forward or keep filling in backstory

 

 

The only reason Obi Wan even hears his phone is because he’s going slow with this, teasing Anakin until they’re both too desperate to hold out.

It’s barely noon and he’s already been riding Anakin into the mattress for what feels like has been hours. Anakin’s day of no classes had happened to line up with Obi Wan’s day off, which leaves them home alone together while Qui Gon’s the unlucky one left to still wake up early. His boyfriends of course woke up with him, kissed him goodbye, but found themselves back in bed tangled up together and snoring less than twenty minutes later. And Anakin wakes up first; as Obi Wan is stirred to consciousness at feeling a tongue laving over him between his thighs and he wakes up _really_ quick after that.

And so finds them some time later, Obi Wan riding Anakin slow but hard to drag out the stimulation. It's warm and slow, the only sounds in the room being the light hit of skin on skin and quiet whines and moans. The phone rings when he’s maybe halfway through what he’d planned, causing him to sit up with a start from sucking hickeys into Anakin’s chest. Anakin immediately groans in protest, this close to pulling his hands out from where they’re pinned underneath the small of his back (under Obi’s insistence, as it’s the only way that he’d last).

“It’s Qui, it’s important” Obi Wan insists, giving Anakin a quick kiss to tide him over before carefully rising up off his dick, making a small noise himself at the sudden emptiness and crawling across the bed to get his phone off the dresser. An older photo of him and Qui Gon kissing lights up as it buzzes, ringing out a marimba remix (that makes him chuckle a little)(it’s Deadpool, he thinks), and settles back on top of Anakin with a soft groan before picking up. “Hey, what’s up?”

Beneath him, Anakin rolls his eyes and brings his hands up to rest on Obi Wan’s hips, gently thumbing over the prominent bones. That’s fine; it’s not distracting enough and honestly feels nice for the time being, until he’ll have to brush them off to keep them going for longer.

On the other end, Qui Gon responds, “Hey baby, finished catching up on grading and I’ve only got one more class today after this one and it’s not until later. D’you and Ani want to go and get lunch somewhere? I can be home in twenty.”

Obi smiles breathlessly as he looks down at Anakin, judging the time he'd have to finish this and then get themselves both ready to be out somewhere public. He nods to himself, tucking his hair back behind his ear and wiping some of the sweat away from his hairline. “Yeah. Yeah, did you have somewhere in mi- _nd-”_

He jolts when he feels Anakin’s hand warm and sudden too close on the inside of his thigh, tracing his finger over where his cock disappears into Obi Wan, stretching him open. Obi unintentionally clenches at the sensation and bites his bottom lip hard to keep from whining. He swats at Anakin’s stomach with a slightly scandalized glare until he feels the hand retract, smirk still planted on Anakin’s face.

“Uh, no, not particularly,” Qui Gon waits a moment before responding, confusion evident at the sudden hitch on Obi Wan’s voice, “Last class isn't until around three-thirty, so we have options I guess. How far do you want us to drive out?”

“Not too far I gu- _ess_ ” Obi quickly puts a hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp; Anakin’s thumb rubbing soft circles into Obi’s clit with a slight increase in pressure every few seconds that has him squirming until he can grip Anakin’s wrist and pin it to the bed “G-Gotta give you enough time to get back to campus. And- don't want to spend too much in one place.”

His voice remains hitched as Anakin rolls his hips up into the man, alternating between soft and teasing and practically slamming up into him. Obi braces one hand against Anakin’s chest and leaves a multitude of scratches, moving the receiver away so Qui won’t be able to hear his heavy breathing. Anakin’s smirk takes up practically his entire face, moving his hand from Obi Wan’s grip and using it to sit himself up, placing his hand then on the nape of Obi’s neck and pulling him close, sucking at the skin roughly. Obi braces his other hand on Anakin’s back, restraining himself to a breathless whimper, straining to devote his focus to listening into the phone and having enough thought to respond.

For several seconds, the line is quiet, and Obi bites his lip harder when Anakin’s hand finds it’s way back between his legs, teasing his clit just lightly enough that it’s _not enough_ until he’s ready to scream. When Qui Gon actually does speak, Obi misses it.

“What?”

“Are you getting fucked right now?”

There’s something about the tone of Qui’s voice - both genuinely, lustfully curious and sounding like he’s grinning and having the time of his life like Anakin, who still has not had the mercy to let up yet - and it makes Obi Wan’s cheeks go red in a millisecond. Just as he opens his mouth to offer “maybe?” as a response, Anakin gets bored with marking up the side of Obi’s neck and takes the phone from him, asking into it, “You’re coming home, right Qui? He’s needy today.”

And Obi Wan isn’t sure how much of the following few seconds Qui Gon is able to hear, but he starts wrestling the phone back from Anakin with several slaps to his chest and highly outraged “ _you_ motherfucking _shit_ ” and “ _you_ woke _me_ up eating _me_ out you complete _dickhead_ ”, ending once Obi manages to pin Anakin to the bed with a forearm to his throat, feeling him laugh hard as he does. He’s pretty sure he can hear Qui Gon stifling a similar noise, and decides they can both sleep on the couch now.

“So, lunch?” he finally gets out once he’s got the phone back against his ear, briefly closing his eyes at the feeling of Anakin’s cock rubbing against him where it’d slipped out during their brief wrestle.

Qui Gon, to his credit, sounds composed (Anakin is still chuckling, hands rubbing the small of Obi Wan’s back like that’s going to give him any mercy once he’s back to riding him into a brainless mess), if anything more realizing the appeal of listening to Obi Wan falling apart on the phone with him. “Yeah. I’ll be home in twenty minutes tops. Hand me off to Anakin before I go?”

They exchange quick _I love you_ ’s before Obi lifts his arm off Anakin and hands him the phone with a glare, which is returned with Anakin sitting up and kissing Obi’s nose fondly. Obi responds with waiting until Anakin’s started talking into the phone to properly straddle him again, wrapping a hand around his cock with a few unnecessarily firm strokes before moving to sink back down onto him. Anakin bites down on his lip hard and brings his other hand over to grip Obi Wan’s waist tightly. Obi grins in small victory before starting to work back up into a rhythm, letting his eyes shut while he does, missing Anakin’s gradually growing smirk as Qui Gon talks on the other end. He only notices when it’s stopped and he feels Anakin’s other hand grab onto his waist, beginning to thrust up and meeting Obi Wan’s rhythm.

Until it stops. Obi’s eyes snap open as he’s suddenly held in place, Anakin’s hands gripping him tightly in place. Trying to squirm gets him nowhere and he groans in frustration, muscles still lightly contracting around Anakin’s dick. “Okay, the least you can do is let me come one more time before he gets home.”

Anakin pretends to consider it, sitting up and continuing to hold Obi Wan’s hips in place, letting Obi’s legs wrap around his waist tightly. Then Anakin flips them fluid and suddenly, pinning Obi on his back onto the bed. The angle changes and Obi whines, frustration growing when Anakin’s hands continue to keep him perfectly still despite his aching to rock back against Anakin’s dick.

“How long do you think I can keep you like this?” Anakin asks casually, tilting his head to the side before leaning in to suck at Obi Wan’s earlobe.

Obi Wan groans and tries to squirm back against him, the half hour having been a mistake, decidedly, having made his desperateness peaked now. “ _Anakin_ -”

“Well you're not coming until Qui Gon’s home. So either we can just sit here or I can keep fucking you so you're close when you're allowed to. So-?”

Obi finally realizes why Qui had wanted to talk to Anakin before hanging up and he drops his head against the bed with his eyes shut tightly in annoyance, despite the small jump of arousal low in his gut. “I hate you. I fucking hate you both, you both aren't even getting the couch you're getting the fucking c _-urb-_ ”

He cuts himself off with a broken moan as Anakin decides they're going to go with that second option of fucking without release. Anakin chuckles before its muted by his mouth latching back onto Obi Wan’s throat and sucking harshly, thrusting hard and fast and leaving bruises on Obi’s hips. It’s not a pace that lasts, but it’s one that knocks all the remaining snark out of him. From there, Anakin seems to do whatever the hell he feels like and it shouldn’t all be doable in the span of twenty minutes but somehow it is. They end up practically over every inch of the bed, shifting from almost slow and bearable making out to then Obi being held down on his stomach and Anakin pounding into him from behind. Either way it _always_ stops too soon and Obi’s reduced to a begging mess within what’s probably only the first five minutes.

Time passes at a snail’s pace. For the most part Obi Wan manages to handle it, eyes scrunched shut and panting with every thrust and as long as they’re both moving, he handles it. It’s the second that Anakin stops or slows too much when Obi starts to squirm and it feels like he’s being tortured. There’s no clock for him to check so as far as he knows, it’s barely been a handful of minutes by the time he’s got tears in his eyes from the constant nearly-there stimulation. He barely even hears it when the bedroom door opens, the bed sinking with added weight several seconds later.

Then a disembodied warm hand cards through Obi’s hair, pushing it out of his face, making his eyes shoot open again. The hand belongs to Qui Gon, as it turns out, who’s sat near his head at a slightly disorientating angle. Obi comes back to himself once Anakin stops his admittedly moderate pace. At first he squirms, swearing under his breath, before looking around at both men. He’s been put onto his back again, one of his legs thrown over Anakin’s shoulder and the other wrapped tightly around his waist. Qui Gon is still unbuttoning his shirt as he looks over the both of them, eyes slightly darkened with lust that makes Obi feel almost thankful he’d had to have his orgasm starved off so long; the key word being ‘almost’.

“I hate you both so much,” he grumbles, shutting his eyes again and trying to squirm back against Anakin, only for the angle to be too unbalanced for him to move well.

Above him, Qui Gon chuckles, leaning over to kiss Anakin for what feels like forever to Obi Wan, stuck lying on the bed and unable to sit up to try and join in. Although thankfully Qui keeps his hand in Obi’s hair, smiling against Anakin’s mouth as he rubs circles into Obi’s scalp, occasionally tugging to make him whine again and squirm.

“What, you thought once I realized you were being fucked I wouldn’t want to be here to see it?” Qui Gon nips at Anakin’s earlobe before shifting back behind Obi Wan, lifting his head up and resting it so it’s cradled in Qui’s lap, hands continuing to gently card through his hair, continuing with a whisper “You have no idea how fast I got myself here to hear you whimpering in person; couldn’t just settle at imagining it.”

Obi makes a small noise, still wriggling back against Anakin and up into Qui’s touch, eyes shutting a little tighter as Qui Gon lifts him up a little more so his back is flushed against Qui’s chest, rubbing against the open buttons on his shirt. He doesn’t see it, but the man must nod or signal something to Anakin, who moves in closer as well and further bending Obi Wan in half, throwing his other leg up over his shoulder. Obi grabs frantically onto Qui Gon’s arms to keep from collapsing right as Anakin starts to thrust again, bending down to suck yet another hickey into Obi’s chest. Obi Wan drops his head back against Qui Gon’s shoulder with a broken moan, legs tightening in their grip around Ani’s neck as he feels the man start thrusting steadily faster.

Qui Gon, in contrast, keeps his hands in a grip only firm enough to support Obi’s weight, placed gently on his ass and angling him further to make everything hit just right. He leaves feather-light kisses over the side of Obi Wan’s jaw and neck, whispering about how beautiful he looks and sounds, being held between them and used like he is. Qui’s lust-deepened voice could push either of his boyfriends over the edge on a good day, and turns Obi Wan into even more of a debauched mess in between the other two men.

Almost frantically, Obi manages to get one of his hands untangled from everything and down where Anakin continues to pound into him, thrusts slowly becoming less precise as the wear of nearly an hour without release starts to wear on him as well. Obi shakily pushes down on his clit with his finger, applying as much pressure in time with Anakin’s thrusts as he can. Until finally the coiled-up heat just lower than his stomach breaks and Obi’s body jerks, arches upwards like he’s been electrocuted. He manages to bite down on his hand somewhere in the middle of it, but not before any unfortunate passersby could’ve easily heard Obi Wan’s literal scream of pleasure as he comes.

There’s a moment where everything goes sort of fuzzy, and by the time Obi can open his eyes again, Anakin’s movements are already slowing to a stop, head buried in the crook of Obi’s neck and emitting occasional low groans. And Obi is more than sure he hasn’t been able to feel his toes for several minutes now, but it’s not a bad sensation.

Wiping his hand off against the sheet, Obi Wan looks up at Qui Gon while Anakin continues to take his time riding out his high. Qui’s eyes are still slightly narrowed with arousal (the erection poking into Obi’s back adding to the fact), and after a moment he smiles genuinely. He cups Obi’s cheek with his hand, bending down briefly enough to kiss the younger man on the forehead. Obi smiles breathlessly but doesn’t give himself much of a break once his thoughts have begun to be coherent again, turning his head and coaxing Qui’s thumb into his mouth, running his tongue over the digit until he’s stopped at the skin between the thumb and index finger. He moans for show and then for real once Qui Gon’s grip on his hip tightens, pushing the thumb further into Obi’s mouth until he gags against it.

Obi waits until Qui’s removed his hand to focus back on Anakin - who now just sits there watching the two with an intense gaze, Obi Wan’s legs still held on either side of his head - with a gentle squirm, finally catching his attention long enough to set Obi down against the bed. He exhales with relief at the blood going back to his legs before quickly turning onto his hands and knees, then his knees as he sits on them and kisses Qui Gon gently, with just enough passion behind it to keep the mood consistent. He hears Anakin behind him throw the condom into the trash beside the bed, followed by his arms wrapping loosely around Obi Wan’s waist, gently nipping the back of his neck while Obi unbuttons the rest of Qui Gon’s shirt, the two of them caught up in kissing.

After several minutes of the lazy kissing and slow undressing, Obi manages to coax Qui Gon onto his back so he can better tug away his pants and boxers, rather cementing that Qui will be more than a little late to whatever last class he has to get to. Qui Gon gets back to his knees and Anakin moves around both of them, taking a few deep breaths of rest against the pillows while he watches Obi Wan move to prop himself up on his elbows, his mouth sliding down Qui’s stomach in lazily slow kisses. By the time he gets his mouth around the head of the oldest man’s cock, the three of them collectively groan. Qui Gon wastes no time in pushing both his hands into Obi’s hair in a firm grip, allowing him to set the pace, eyes shut with concentration in feeling Obi’s mouth warm and knee-weakeningly intense even without much effort put into it.

As Obi and Qui find their rhythm, Anakin uncovers his boxers from under the sheets and slips them on, careful not to disturb the mood if he can help it. Although Qui Gon opens his eyes when the youngest man’s weight is gone from the bed, smiling at him and reaching up to pull him into a kiss once he’s walked close, the other hand still holding onto Obi’s head. Obi opens his eyes long enough to feel a shiver at the sight of the two men above him before he doubles his efforts, an almost playful bump to get Qui Gon’s full attention again. The man’s response is to groan, momentarily successfully distracted before he uses his remaining hand’s grip to pull the younger man off, Obi making a whimper-like noise at the treatment.

Both men stare at Obi Wan fondly, although Anakin has more of a smirk and Qui has an eyebrow raised. “Patience,” he reprimands, briefly tightening his grip in Obi’s hair to get himself across further.

Looking at Anakin, Obi Wan’s initial response is to continue to be pushy for the attention and continue to suck Qui Gon off hard and fast. But- it takes one time locking eyes with Qui for Obi to nod softly, waiting until he loosens his grip to go back to his gentle pace, eyes shut while he runs his tongue up Qui Gon’s cock from base to tip.

“You’ve gotta teach me how to do that,” Anakin comments somewhere still slightly behind Qui Gon, although moving, “Never listens to me.”

Obi Wan opens one eye to glare at Anakin as he stands at the door, but he pulls off enough to smile after a moment despite it. Qui Gon chuckles above him but doesn’t respond, instead focusing on Obi Wan’s mouth and the one hand aiding in the stimulation. He hears Anakin leave - either for food or just a snack because a strong hour of fucking has Obi exhausted as well and he hadn’t even been doing the work for most of it - and proceeds to steadily suck harder, groaning quietly when Qui Gon puts his other hand cupping Obi’s face gently. They make it a few more minutes before the man begins to softly roll his hips forward into Obi Wan’s mouth, using his grip to keep the man in place as he builds his own pace in fucking his mouth. The constant wet noises echoing in the room is the only driving force they need.

Time once again gets fuzzy inside Obi’s head. He puts all his concentration into not choking too often when Qui Gon thrusts too far back, and even once he gets a little lightheaded the longer they go, the hands on his face and dick in his mouth remain the only things of relevance. By the time his jaw really starts to protest at being open so long, he can more clearly hear Qui Gon above him, groans and praises becoming steadily hoarser as he gets closer. Obi redoubles his efforts again, eyes shut tight with concentration until he finally feels Qui’s hands on the back of his neck and there’s a louder half-shout of a moan when he comes. Obi Wan moans around him again as he swallows with practiced ease, opening an eye to catch a few seconds of seeing Qui at least half as near debauched as he’d been.

Qui Gon pushes his hair back, slicked with sweat, before easing back and smiling breathlessly at the sight of Obi Wan beneath him, cheeks and lips red and eyes slightly damp as a result of the intensity that he’d picked up towards the end. Anakin moves from the doorway - Obi jumps, still coming back to himself even as then Qui Gon pulls him up and kisses him gently, chuckling at the soft gasp the younger man makes when he pushes his tongue into Obi’s mouth - and settles onto the bed next to them. He’s got two glasses of water with him, a third already half empty on the nightstand, and kisses each man before handing them their glass.

After the soft few minutes of recovery, Qui Gon stretches slightly and sets his water down as well, pushing his hand gently through Obi’s hair and feeling the overheated skin as he does. “Give me five minutes to cancel class and I’ll be right back,” he promises, smiling softly and giving Anakin another kiss before grabbing his boxers from the floor and slipping them on before standing.

Once he’s left the room, Anakin waits for Obi to move up further before kicking off the top sheet onto the floor to be washed later. He then wastes no time in gathering Obi up into his arms and pulling the remaining sheets up over them, leaving the other side untucked for Qui Gon to slip into later. Anakin grins slightly at the sight of Obi Wan, red and marked up and now barely able to keep his eyes open for some lazy kissing. It's easy to curl him up into his arms, nuzzling more kisses into the crook of Obi’s neck until he feels the man fall asleep, head using Anakin's chest as a pillow. Anakin himself is almost asleep by the time the bed dips further with Qui Gon’s weight, spooning him close with a content hum. It's a comfortable position, Qui spooning Anakin with Obi Wan curled into his chest, and it's a collective decision later to start lining up their off days more often, especially when it's a likelihood for more time in bed like that.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> alternatively - come yell with me abt this 'verse at my tumblr @ tpmobiwan


End file.
